Game Over
Game Over 'is a screen that is shown when the New Kid and his allies all die in battle in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth, and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. South Park: The Stick of Truth In South Park: The Stick of Truth, if the player loses a battle and the New Kid along with his buddy lose all of their HP, the player is sent to the game over screen. The New Kid get also get a game over if he fails an objective. For example, during the Ginger Boss Fight, if the hall monitor calls the new kids parents, the new kid must stop him before he finished dialing the new kid's parents. If the player, doesn't stop him and he called the new kid's parents, the new kid loses the battle and thus gets a game over. The Game Over screen shows the New Kid arrives in heaven with three men, outside the gate. The player will be given two options: * 'Continue '- If the player selects this option, they will restart the battle they had lost or will return to the overworld. * '''Quit to Main Menu - If the player selects this option, they will be sent to the main menu. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Game Over also returns in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, although in an entirely different way. If The New Kid and their allies all die or gets an automatic game-over (Where the player fails an objective) the words ”You’re Dead!" are heard in a demonic voice as blood splatters across the middle of the screen. After the player gets a game over, the screen dims as the song "It’s A Long Road" from Rambo ''plays. The credits then appear and when the credits are done, the game logo appears. To go back to the last checkpoint after the screen go dark, press the correspondent button and the time will rewind. List of Automatic-Game Overs: * The New Kid can die without being in a battle through lava, falling, being shot, etc. * While fighting Red Wine Randy, Randy knocks out Capitan Diabetes and re-claims his confiscated keys. * While fighting The Raisins Girls, if they charm an ally and everyone else including the new kid gets knocked out, the game is over. * When fighting Stephen, if The New Kid is knocked out and Stephen grounds Butters and two other allies, the game is over because when an ally gets grounded, the ally who is grounded cannot have a turn until The New Kid un-grounds them. * In From Dusk till Casa Bonita, if The New Kid eats the burrito and fails to make it to the toilet, they die immediately with their feces. (The Game Over will also be covered with feces instead of blood) * When the player is attempting to escape Butters's room while remaining grounded, moving the stool over to the window will allow them to climb up to it. However, attempting to jump out of the window will result in them falling to the ground and dying. Trivia * Strangely, in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth, if the player is grounded during the Ginger Hallway Monitor Boss fight, they will lose the fight and they will be shown the Game Over screen with Heaven. Making being grounded a form of "death". ** This encourages a possibility that The New Kid's parents will deliver a death penalty (likely by mistake) if The New Kid misbehave at school. Category:Gameplay Category:Lists